All the Pretty Things
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: A park, a bench, and two people. That's all it needed to be. Platonic Sho/Naminé, AU.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Kingdom Hearts _or _The World Ends With You _or anything else in here. I do, however, own the plotline and the universe this story is set in.

For _Infamousplot. _Dear, I'm sorry that it's so short, and everyone's probably OOC, and it's weird, and it just plain sucks, but I do hope you still manage to enjoy it! :) Just think of it as a thank you for being you, and just being an amazing person in general. You've... I don't know. You're just a beautiful person. There's no other way to go about it. Happy birthday (yes, I know it's early, but I can't post on the actual date, so meeheeh)!

For everyone else; yes, it's Sho/Naminé. Yes, it's crack. Yes, it's AU. Yes, nearly everything I write is inspired by Ip. Do you have a problem?

AND SCREW YOUR JOSHUA/NAMINÉ IT'S SHO/NAMINÉ ALL THE WAY.

**A/N: **By the way, this is _platonic _Sho/Naminé. Sho's nineteen, Naminé's sixteen. Takes place in the same universe (_Hybrid_) as _Hume Hats _and _Cute Name._

I really want to post this in the _Kingdom Hearts _section (since Sho _does _kind of appear in 3D... in Flick Rush), but I smashed it in the cross-over section. Just to be safe.

**Title: **All the Pretty Things

**Summary: **A park, a bench, and two people. That's all it needed to be. Platonic Sho/Naminé, AU.

**Warnings: **None. Some maths speak that most people wouldn't have heard of?

* * *

I really should have known that today wasn't going to be peaceful.

_Really._

_Should._

_Have._

_Known._

"I bet you're not even worth a reciprocal."

"...I beg your pardon?"

That wasn't a very polite way to greet people, now was it?

There's a strange man standing over me. I can't see anything but black, which contrasts heavily against the white backdrop of snow. I clutch my sketchbook tighter to my chest, tucking my pencil in behind my ear. Despite common rumours, I didn't carry my artwork everywhere with me. It was only when I felt the need to escape, to run away from Mum's disappointed sighs and Dad's continued absence and Beat's fights and Rhyme's overwhelming curiosity and Roxas being Roxas and Ven... being Ven? Ven didn't do anything wrong, really. He was the only one who knew when I needed my personal space, but also comforting.

Admittedly, that was a lot of the time, so it was no wonder that people started to accuse me of loving my artwork more than my family. Of course, that was never true, but...

The man glares at me, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. I notice that his eyes are a bright yellow, like Xehanort's. The thought makes me shift uncomfortably. Xehanort's... _Xehanort._

"So zetta _slow_." He smirks at me, fanged teeth showing through. I've heard of 'each to their own', but isn't having fanged teeth a bit extreme? What if he accidentally bites his tongue? Will he pierce straight through it, so there'll be a hole in it for the rest of his life?

...Why am I thinking such weird thoughts?

"D-do you need something?" I point to myself. "Anything I can help with?" Hopefully he'll say no and then he can leave me alone. I don't like him. He has stalker vibes, like Xehanort.

"Sho Minamimoto. Remember it, hectopascal."

And now he's calling me a hectopascal..? What _is _a hectopascal? And how can I help him with _that? _And his _name! _What country is he from? "I-I'm not called 'hectopascal'."

He leans in, hands on hips, smirking wider; if that was somehow possible. "Then what _are _you called, radian?"

I recognized that one. We had learnt about it just the other day, actually.

…

PFF!

SNORT.

...Was he _seriously _calling me various _maths _terms!? That was... nerdy. Like, _really _nerdy. Kairi would be having a field day here; no, actually, scratch that. If _Beat _was here, the two of them would have probably gotten into a fight by now. When he doesn't understand a word, he takes it as an insult. It's quite humorous, really. I had called him a rhino the other day, since he almost broke the door of the 104 entrance. He nearly charged _me _through, but there was the whole 'I am your little sister and Mum will kill you if you lay a finger on me' deal, so he left me alone.

Still..!

I giggled to myself at the thought. He uses _maths _terms! "Um, Naminé. Naminé Bito, I mean."

"Something funny?"

"I don't see why you insist upon using maths terms," I explain, smiling. It's rude to laugh at someone and not tell them why, after all. "You _can_ speak like the rest of us."

I tried to sound polite, but I think he took it the wrong way. He's like a smart Beat. That doesn't bond well. "You zetta- Move!"

"You want to sit next to me?" I shift over to the edge of the bench, resting my elbow on the cool handlebar. Given that it's currently winter, my elbow starts to freeze, but I'll manage. It happens every year, after all. "You could have just asked."

With a grunt, he plops himself next to me (thankfully he knows what personal space, unlike _some _people, and no, I am not referring to Kairi, don't suggest such a thing), throwing one leg over the other before resting his arms over the back of the bench. I stare at him, taking in his outfit; has he not realized that it's winter? His jeans have _tears_ in them! It's a good thing that Shiki doesn't know about this, or she'll be having a seizure right now. I do like his red... _whatever _it is, that's underneath his black hat. His black jacket looks pretty warm, even if the chest is low down, and small sleeves. But what's that on his arm? I leer in closer. Did he get a _black tattoo _or something!? It looks like he poisoned himself.

"Keep staring and you'll make me blush."

I dive my head down, blushing bright red. I didn't mean for him to catch me staring! It's just... I've never seen anyone wear such weird clothes! I didn't even know that it was possible to pull off jeans and boots together, but he somehow manages to. His outfit's a mess of black and grey with a splash of red that shouldn't look good, but it _does._

I suppose that I must look weird, as well; I'm wearing my usual white dress, with black tights and an old jacket that Roxas threw to me the day before. He said that I was going to catch a cold if I carried on tracking in the snow without a coat.

See, he _does _care. He just struggles to show it, sometimes.

Sho seems content to stay quiet, and I'm happy with that. People don't always need noise to communicate. Actions speak louder than words, as Rhyme would say. Since it's so close to Christmas, and we're sitting in a park, there's a lot of children playing in the snow, and a few teenagers skating across the frozen lake. The sight makes me smile, even if they are making a ridiculous amount of noise.

"People are garbage."

"Hmm?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't content to sit in silence after all.

"CRUNCH!" He snaps his hands together, grinning. "I'll add them to the heap!"

"...What heap?" Nutter siren is going off in my head. I shift slightly further away, the freezing bench now digging into my ribs.

He looks at me, surprised. "You haven't seen my zetta fine artwork?"

Omigosh, he likes _art! _Nutter siren go _dooowwwn _this guy is _goood__! _"You like art!?"

Sho raises an eyebrow at me. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped up in excitement, Heh.

I sit back down and give an awkward smile. It's just... no one else I know enjoys art! They're all into music, or skateboarding, or poetry, or pretty much _anything _that isn't art! If Sho likes art... maybe we could be friends!

"The world's made up of two things, Naminé." I flush at the usage of my name. "Art, and numbers. I only allow flawless calculations in my zetta beautiful artwork!"

...He had a bit of a fetish for the word zetta.

Oh, should I really ask him? I mean, I really really _really _want to see his work! But... what if he's like Neku; has an incredible love for it, but, to be blunt, sucks at it? Or what if he wanted to see my artwork..? I hated showing other people my work.

"I'll show you if you like," he says with a smirk. Did he just read my mind!? I jump up and look to him, surprised.

"R-really?" I curse my stutter. Hopefully he'll think it's just from the cold. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Minamimoto!"

"_Please_." He stands up from his seat and sweeps his eyes over the park briefly. I take it as a cue to follow. I know that Mum says to not trust strangers, but... I do know a few moves if he tries anything. And he likes _art!_ Anyone who likes art has to be good! "It's Sho. Add it to the tree."

...Tree? "Oh, you mean Newton's theory of gravity? Your name's an apple now?"

I shy away in case he decides to smack me (Mum would if I called her an apple), but instead, he barks out a laugh, smirking some more. "I zetta dig you. You've got style. The sigma of our artwork combined will be infinite!"

"...What's a sigma?"

"_Soooo _zetta slow."

"And what _does _zetta mean?"

He's still smirking over his shoulder at me. "You wouldn't know, reciprocal."

"What is a _reciprocal!?_"

"_Someone's _an inverse matrix."

I barely resist the urge to smash my head against my sketchbook.

I really should have known that today wasn't going to be peaceful.


End file.
